


prince and knight

by branwyns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Poly STR, Background Weiss/Pyrrha, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: prompt: quicksilver, prince/princess and knight au
Relationships: Mercury Black/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	prince and knight

Prince Mercury couldn't describe his mood as anything beyond _bored._ In fact, the word encompassed his entire _existence._ Ever since his father died, his life had become so boring. _No hunting, Your Highness! Far too dangerous!_ and _Of course you can practice your sword work, Your Highness, but first you_ ** _must_** _attend to these tasks!_ and _Your Highness, if you don't stop running off we'll have no choice but to appoint you a personal guard to make sure it stops._

They had actually gone through with the personal guard. Two of them, in fact.

Ruby Xiao Long came from a long line of knights on her father's side. Lie Ren was closer to a mercenary, but he had lived in the kingdom his entire life and was faithful to the crown. The switched off duties depending on the time.

He sighed and leaned his cheek on his fist. He glanced out the window, tuning his advisors out. They were talking about a ball or something.

He had no interest in dancing or parties.

Ruby leaned down and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back. Ruby knew when it was time to kick the advisors out.

"I'm so sorry," she started. "But His Highness didn't sleep well last night. I believe it would be best if we paused this meeting for now and you came back later. Maybe after lunch?" She gave them a sweet smile and soon they had all left. Mercury leaned back in his seat, exhausted.

"Thank you, Miss Xiao Long," he said.

"Anytime, Your Highness," she chirped back. "Though, you really should start paying attention to these meetings. It seems they would like to set you up with a bride."

Mercury froze in place. _A bride? They want me to be married?_ He felt ill.

"Prince Mercury?" Ruby asked. She stepped a little closer and reached out to him slowly. It reminded him of her first few weeks as his personal guard.

...

_"A personal guard?" he asked, incredulous. "You're serious?"_

_"Yes," one said. Mercury never bothered to learn their names. Unfortunately. "My Prince, you musn't keep running off! Your life is too precious to take the risks you do, so if we must implement a constant guard, then we will!"_

_It took the better part of a month to find someone suitable who wouldn't immediately cave to Mercury's will and authority._

_Jaune Arc was too weak-willed. He also had a tendency to just believe Mercury when he lied about having permission to go out._

_Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias spent more time joking with each other than watching Mercury. They were fired after Mercury came back with a gash down his arm that nearly bled him out._

_Lie Ren was calm and collected and when Mercury tried to throw his weight around, the man fixed him with a icy stare that left Mercury still and confused._

_Ruby Xiao Long..._

_Well, Mercury figured she would scare off easily. The young woman was a little less than five and a half feet tall and had wide, naive looking eyes. She gave him a sunshine smile and a wave upon meeting his eyes as he walked into the room to meet her and he thought it wouldn't take long to get rid of her._

_No matter what he did, though, Ruby Rose did not budge. When he lied through his teeth to her, she called him on it. When he tried to sneak out using his window, believing her to be posted at his door while he dressed, she was waiting by the gates, with a softly amused look on her face._

_It was infuriating and thrilling in equal measure. Mercury pushed and Ruby pushed back._

_But she was always careful on the approach. Never moved too fast, was never aggressive, never too harsh._

_And when she switched duty with Lie, going off to work on her swordwork or train with the rest of the royal guard, Mercury found himself drawn to her. Every excuse why he needed to be near the courtyard or a window, tuning out his advisors and merchants and whoever else came knocking and requesting a meeting to watch her._

_Lie called him on it one night, expression softer than he'd ever seen it._

_"If you're in love with her, you should say something."_

_Mercury spluttered and scoffed. "I have no clue what you're talking about. In fact I find Ruby extremely annoying! Not at all attractive! I-"_

_Lie cut him off. "If you didn't know what I was talking about, you wouldn't be acting like this." He smirked at Mercury._

_Mercury shut his jaw with a click and knew his face was turning redder by the moment, judging by the heat pulsing under his skin._

_He covered his face with his hands and sighed._

_"It's not like I can_ do _anything about these feelings."_

...

He opened his eyes and found Ruby's face incredibly close to his own. She had her left hand cupping his cheek and she peered at him.

"My Prince?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Mercury set his hand over hers and pressed her palm more firmly against his cheek.

"I need to tell you something," he said finally.

He took a deep breath, but the moment he opened his mouth, there was a knock at the door.

Mercury glared in its direction and Ruby laughed softly. She moved away from him and opened it.

"Ah, Lie, is it time to switch off already?"

"Yes," Lie said.

"He's just over here," she told him. Mercury sat up straight in his seat and nodded at Lie. Ruby smiled at him. "You Highness, Lie will be the one with you for the next week or so. My father has fallen ill, so I've requested to take some time to go home and visit him."

Mercury's heart leapt into his throat. A week? She'll be gone for a week?

"Sir?" she said. "You said you needed to tell me something?"

Mercury gritted his teeth. "It...isn't important. It can wait until you come back. Do you need anything for your trip?"

"No, Sir. I have everything I'll need."

They all stood in silence for a minute. Ruby finally bowed. "Then I suppose I'll take my leave. I'll see you in a week's time, give or take a few days."

Mercury watched helplessly as she left the room.

"Lie."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to my room. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm resting."

...

The plans for the ball moved forward, all while Mercury moped around. By the time Ruby returned the ball would be in full swing.

And he'd be dodging suitresses like a plague.

Some had already arrived. Neopolitan Torchwick, the daughter of a relatively wealthy merchant was the first. She was mute and nice enough. She had a delightful mischievous streak, but she wasn't Ruby.

Next to arrive was Weiss Schnee, crown princess of the next kingdom over. Her father and mother sent her early, most likely to get an advantage on the rest of the supplicants who would arrive closer to the ball. The girl was cold, and obviously uninterested in a political match.

She was obviously _quite_ interested in her guard. The woman was tall, with long red hair. She was much friendlier than her Mistress.

Mercury took lunch with his supplicants and dinner on his own. He was skipping breakfast to mope in the library.

They hired a fill-in for until Ruby returned. A hyperactive young woman named Nora Valkyrie who got along surprisingly well with Lie.

There were also the new recruits, Sage Ayana, Fox Alistair, Blake Belladonna, and Coco Adel. Mercury had agreed when his advisors suggested bulking up the royal guard for security purposes, and was very pleased with the results.

Slowly the time for the ball crept closer. The royal tailor came and made a suit for Mercury to wear, all in dark greys and blacks, with orange and blue lace around the cuffs.

(Mercury was secretly very pleased with it.)

...

Mercury was already sick of this ball. Names were announced, parents came and presented their daughters to him. Merchants, nobles, fellow royals.

He missed Ruby so much it made his chest ache.

"Her Ladyship Summer Rose, and her daughter Ruby Rose!"

Mercury sighed. Why would the universe curse him with a noble girl with the same name as his guard?

"With his Lordship Taiyang Xiao Long, her Ladyship Raven Branwen, and their daughter Yang Xiao Long!"

Wait... _Xiao Long?_

He sat straight up and stared out over the crowd. He _knew_ he'd heard of the Xiao Longs before, but he'd assumed Ruby was part of a _branch_ of the family, not...

There she was.

With her mothers and father and sister.

She was _stunning._ Her gown was black at the top and lightened to grey at the hem, and as the family approached he could see delicate rose patterning on the fabric.

Ruby smiled shyly at him as her parents introduced themselves. He descended the steps to greet them all. The older daughter, Yang, grinned at him and did a little curtsey before disappearing into the crowd.

He bowed to the three parents in turn and then finally to Ruby.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Ruby's smile grew wider and she took his hand.

"Of course, Your Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> and they got married and lived happily ever after and ruby retained her knight title <3


End file.
